


Une pause pour le coeur (English Version)

by NinaGaetana



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Collaboration, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Feelings Realization, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: Now that the Peacock Miraculous can be fixed, will Nathalie's health improve? Could Gabriel leave everything for her? Will Chat Noir leave his love for Ladybug aside?This is a collab made between the great @Mimisita_21 and me. For the spanish version you can go to her profile and find it there. I am really thankful with her for doing a collab with me 😊❤ .
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste & Adrien Agreste, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Hawk Moth/Mayura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimisita_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisita_21/gifts).

Nathalie could barely remember what happened. She remembered Gabriel's strong arms holding her. She remembered a conversation with him in the car, 2 words circled in her mind over and over again: my Nathalie. She'd lost consciousness several times through the way home. 

It was still early when Gabriel crossed the door frame of the mansion with Nathalie in his arms. In that precise moment, she was conscious, nevertheless, lights would bother her so her eyes were closed and his head was hidden in his neck. He walked towards Nathalie's bedroom; as she began to get sick, he asked her to move into the mansion permanently, to be able to look after her during her crisis.

As he slowly placed Nathalie on her bed, she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

-I... I am sorry.

-No, Nathalie, I am sorry. I should have never accepted your help again; I should have never asked.

-I am fine, Gabriel. I am, and soon, when we get to fix the peacock miraculous, I'll be even better.

-For now, you need to rest – said Gabriel, covering her up. He stood up and was about to leave the room when he felt something pulling him.

-Gabriel... - whispered Nathalie, holding tightly Gabriel's hand in hers.

Gabriel understood. She didn't want to be alone. So, he took a step back and sat, again, next to her. Their fingers were intertwined, which gave Nathalie such and inexplainable warmth in her chest. Slowly her eyelids started becoming more and more heavy, and so, she let herself get carried away by dreams.

Gabriel woke up to the sound of his bedroom door closing. For a moment he thought it had been a dream, but just a second later he felt his sheets moving next to him. Little by little, a body was introducing itself in his bed, cuddling next to him, surprising and frightening him. However, in the uncertainty of darkness, he smelled a subtle berry aroma, he knew that scent like the back of his hand.

-Nathalie...

No answer. Yet, he heard a sob.

-Nathalie – he said with kindness – what is it?

He heard another sob, so Gabriel decided to extend his arm and gently pull his assistant towards him. She, in return, placed her right hand on his chest, and her left hand around his waist. Hiding her face in his neck. She'd cuddled next to him, her petite body adjusted perfectly to her boss's and without saying a word, she wept.

Gabriel slowly stroke her hair, comforting her, he knew perfectly why she cried. He didn't need the miraculous to feel all the stress accumulated in her, the pain in her chest, her sickness, sadness and despair for failing again. She was giving her everything, physically and emotionally, for his cause, and that deeply touched him.

Carefully, Gabriel laid a kiss on her forehead and patted her back.

-Shhh, easy now, everything will be alright.

Nathalie kept crying, so Gabriel realized it was a better idea to let her unburden.

-Take it all out, Nathalie. I am here for you.

She nailed her fingers in his chest and back. She was clinging to him as if he was her anchor to reality, she was crying inconsolably. She felt so small, useless and powerless. They'd failed, they'd been so close, and they'd failed again.

After a while, her crying stopped. She'd occasionally sob, but little by little her body and soul felt at ease.

-I am so sorry. I must leave, please excuse me.

Yet, Gabriel didn't let go of her, his arms still around her.

-Sir? – said Nathalie trying to let go of him.

-Stay – whispered Gabriel.

Nathalie didn't say anything, she knew this was wrong, she'd invaded his room and his bed. That was completely inappropriate, nevertheless, the way Gabriel had asked her to stay, almost as a prayer, convinced her otherwise.

Slowly she rested her head on his shoulder and crossed her arm around his waist, again.

-Rest, you need it – he whispered in her ear -Thank you. For everything, Nat.

Nathalie didn't reply, she just held tightly to him. Gabriel smiled. Nathalie's body started to relax as she fell asleep, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts.

He really felt better, maybe because she lay next to him, but he started to feel his own mind relaxing. Definitively, her presence, asleep next to him, exerted a relaxing power over him. In a few minutes, he fell asleep too. 


	2. Regrets

Nat slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim morning light that came through the window.

"Mhm? Where am I? ” she thought.

-What…? - asked Gabriel, opening his eyes slowly, equally annoyed by t the light coming through the window. However, he soon felt that someone was by his side, in his arms. Memories arrived and hit him like a wall.

-Nathalie?!

After a second, Nathalie realized that their bodies were intertwined in a hug.

-My God, I'm so sorry - she hastened to say, removing her right arm from under Gabriel's head and her left arm from above his chest. -I... I... I must go. I'm sorry, Sir.

Gabriel, at the same time, withdrew his arms from his assistant's petite waist.

However, even after they had undone their hug, they remained lying under Gabriel's sheets, facing each other. It seemed that none of both wanted to move.

-No... I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to stay - added Gabriel, still lying next to the black-haired girl - it was my fault and I apologize.

-I should’ve never come in the first place- confessed Nathalie, averting her gaze from the blond.

"Although I loved it" she thought.

-You were under the effects of the peacock, so I'm to blame - said Gabriel, sitting up in bed, turning a little, to sit in front of her.

Nathalie sat in the same way in front of him.

-Let's just... Let's forget about this, yes? - she said staring firmly into his eyes. Deep down wishing he refused.

-It will be the best - said Gabriel, clearing his throat and looking away.

Nathalie sighed in disappointment.

-Excuse me - she said, getting out of bed and walking towards the door. Deep down, she wanted to turn around and jump into his arms again, but instead, she slowly opened the door, making sure there was no one in the hallway and carefully stepping out, closing the door behind her, without even looking back.

-Shit- he muttered, getting out of bed and walking into the shower.

When he finished, he went down to his office.

"This will be awkward" he thought.

“Oh my God, Oh my God!!! I slept with my boss, ”Nathalie thought, entering the shower.

“But his arms around me… STOP! Focus, Nathalie. ”

It was almost impossible for Nathalie, in general, to get Gabriel out of her mind, and worse now, aware she had slept in his arms. She smiled like a fool as she adjusted her usual red turtleneck and left her room.

Silently and smiling a little, she knocked on Adrien's door.

-Mhmm? - growled the boy.

-Up Adrien, it's time to go to school.

\- Father will have breakfast with me?

-No, he started a video call 5 minutes ago - she replied.

-Typical- the boy sighed, getting out of bed. -Thanks, Nathalie.

Nathalie closed the door and headed to the office.

-Sir?- asked Nathalie.

-Yes?

Gabriel’s gaze fixed on the computer.

-Do you want to have breakfast with Adrien or do you want me to bring you breakfast?

-Bring it... and I need you to cancel all of my appointments.

-Of course, sir, if you excuse me.

Soon after, Nathalie returned with a tray. An omelet stuffed with goat cheese and serrano ham along with a cocktail of fruits and yogurt.

-I've already given Adrien breakfast, and he's gone to school.

-Thank you, Nathalie. By the way, do you have the grimoire?

-Of course - answered Nathalie, opening her desk drawer -He…

However, she could not finish the sentence, for a cough attack struck her.

-Nathalie!!! - yelled Gabriel running towards her and catching her in his arms -Are you all right? I'll call a doctor…

-No… I'm fine- she interrupted, placing her arms around his neck.

-Are you sure? Does this happen often?

-Well... a little, yes. But I'm fine, just tired from yesterday.

-You can take the day off if you want. I'll be checking the grimoire. I don't think your presence is necessary. Rest, Nathalie - he said, squeezing her softly in his arms.

-No... no, I want to help you, Sir - she said releasing her hug. -Just have breakfast, please.

-Thank you. For everything - he whispered, as he released her carefully making sure she wouldn't fall if he let go of her.

-Sure- she whispered back, smiling a little.

-Thanks - said Adrien to his bodyguard, as he got out of the car.

He walked towards Marinette, who was talking to Alya.

-Hello, Marinette - greeted the boy -Hello, Alya.

-Ahh! A ... Adrien. H ... hello ... My ... A ... Adrien ...

\- Everything’s alright? - he asked.

\- Not as much as you ... I mean... yes.

-Ummm... okay. Have you seen Nino?

-You beautiful ... You... I mean, he’s in class right, Alya?

She just nodded smiling.

-We should also get to class.

Marinette nodded and began walking towards the classroom.

-Okay guys, for the art project, I have assigned everyone a pair. Rose and Juleka, Chloe and Sabrina, Adrien and Marinette...

Miss Bustier began assigning the couples.

"AAAAAADRIEN" Marinette sighed mentally.

"A-A-AAADR-ADRIEN, WITH ME?" she panicked.

-Well, Marinette, I like pairing up with you - said the boy, turning in his seat.

Marinette just smiled at him.

-Excuse me, Miss Bustier? My view is very sensitive and I would like to change with Adrien ...

-I'm sorry, Lila - the teacher interrupted - the couples are already assigned.

Lila huffed and crossed her arms.

\- Me too, Adrien - Marinette managed to say without stuttering. -Your house or mine? Yours, since I doubt that your father will let you go to mine.

-Of course - he replied - I'll talk to Nathalie.

Meanwhile, in the office, Nathalie approached Gabriel.

-Sir? interrupted Nathalie. Avoiding the man's eyes.

-Yes?

-Adrien texted. He was assigned to do a school art project with Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Is it okay if they both come after school? I can supervise that they work properly.

-Dupain-Cheng? Isn't she the aspiring fashion girl?

-One of your biggest fans, yes- she laughed.

-If you promise to supervise their work, I don't see any problem. Just don't let Adrien be late for his other activities.

-Of course, Mr. Agreste. Is there ... anything else you need ... from me?

"Say yes” she thought.

-Maybe later.

-Of course - she answered walking towards the door and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for your love and support. Thanks Mimi for doing this amazing story with me!!!  
Guys thanks for your patience, we're doing this story with our hearts and for now I am kinda focused on Gabenath Christmas Special if you haven't read it go do it NOW! But anyways I will continue with Trapped in the Storm and the rest of my stories in January. Don't freak out!!
> 
> I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...  
Well I just wanted to note that since this story is a collab between @Mimisita_21 and me it will take a little longer to be updated since we both need to discuss and edit and we are writing this in Spanish too soooooo be patient with this one as well as with Glances of the Future believe me they will be totally worth it.  
Thanks sooooo much for the love and support.  
Love,  
Nina.


End file.
